


Scared

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: Scared [1]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has been scared of thunder ever since she got shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story from thunder storm by Roxannaaaax and Getting warm by theoofoof. Both stories are good check them out. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Scared

Alex has been scared of thunder ever since she got shot. I got the idea for this story from thunder storm by Roxannaaaax and Getting warm by theoofoof. Both stories are good check them out. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Friday afternoon was a cold and stormy for a mid July day as Alex prepared to leave work after the power had gone out do to the storm and Sam who was changer told them to leave. She wanted to go home and surprise Gene with a nice afternoon alone since he had taken the day of, when a loud clap of thunder greeted her at the door outside of the station. She just barely stifled a cry of fright, but felt fear welling up in the pit of her stomach as she ran to her car. She started it up and left just wanting to get home not only to spend some alone time with Gene. But because it was the day before the anniversary of the day she got shot she want to have Gene hold her in his arms and make the thoughts of that day go away. She soon reached her and Gene's house, visibly shaking in near terror as the storm grew worse. It took every bit of self-control she could muster not to run screaming inside like a mad woman when the sky lit up with a massive lightning bolt, followed immediately by a deafening thunderclap that seemed to shake her car.

Finally, the thunder stopped a little, allowing Alex to make her way inside. Tears of fright were streaming down her face as she entered the empty hallway of her house as another crash of thunder sound overhead making Alex grab at the door handle, crying openly, her heart pounding. She took a slow, deep breath, trying to slow her heartbeat, which was still pounding loudly. At the same time, she made another effort at wiping away her tears as she made her way to the living room. Still trembling as thunder continued to crash loudly outside Alex open the living room door. Her fears faded a little as she looked into Gene's bright eyes, and the overjoyed, if surprised, smile on his face to see her home this early. Without a word, he grasped her hand and drew her inside the living room, closing the door behind her.

"Alex," he sighed happily, savoring the sound of her name.

His eyes swept over her. The look on her face made it clear she had been crying, and she looked badly frightened. That made Gene upset knowing his wife was upset. He reached down to help her unfasten her jacket she wore that day because of the cold morning, another blast of thunder rattled the entire house. A soft cry came from her trembling lips and she pressed herself tightly against him. As he held her in his arms, he could feel her rapid, shallow breathing, her racing heart, and the shivering of her whole body.

'She's absolutely terrified,' he realized.

He held her quietly for a moment, and then slipped her jacket off. He kissed her cheeks softly, tasting the salt of her tears which were flowing freely.

"Are you scared of thunder bolly?" he asked wondering if this was something new or if she had always had this fear.

"Yes I have been ever since I got shot six years ago the sound of the thunder sounds like a gun going off and all I can think of is Layton having that gun on me. I mean I'm a grown woman for crying out loud and I'm scared of a damn storm" she whimpered.

"Well, don't worry," he told her, hugging her tightly. "You're safe here with me. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you now or ever again and that is a Gene Genie promise."

He kissed her lips. Slowly but surely, hot passion began to build within her as she responded to Gene's kisses. For over a minute, they stood there, clinging to each other, trying to block out the world around them with their love for each other. When they finally separated, she slipped off her shoes and followed him over to the sofa. The blinds were already drawn as Gene had been taking a nap earlier, while outside the noise of the storm could still be heard.

As she looked around, recalling the happy memories of the previous Sunday when they had the house to themselves when Molly and Gene Jr were with Gene's mum and Evan, she burst into tears. This was not the way she had planned this afternoon. He sat down on the couch, immediately drawing her into his lap and kissing her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, caressing her softly and lovingly.

"I wanted this to be different," she sobbed. "I wanted to surprise you, and then have a romantic afternoon, just the two of us. But now it's ruined."

"It's not ruined, Alex," he told her. "In fact as I have been told by someone or I think I read it somewhere that it can be a very romantic experience for one person to lovingly calm the fears of the one he or she loves, and it is definitely romantic for lovers to take comfort from a storm in more, shall we say, sexualexercises way." With that, he slid a hand along her thigh and underneath her skirt.

"You really mean it?" she asked, a tentative smile forming on her face.

"Of course I do all of the years I have been with you and your psychobabble is wearing off me," he assured her. "What time are you going to pick up Molly and Gene Jr?"

"Six and I will let the term psychobabble pass this time."

He smiled and glanced at the clock. "Then we have about four hours to just be with each other, and to make each other forget about the storm. Do you think we can manage that?"

"I suppose so," she answered, her smile growing more at the thought of the two of together.

Gene reached up with both hands and softly wiped the tears from her face.

"That's better," he said softly.

He then brought his hands down and took hold of her top, beginning to lift it. She raised her arms, allowing him to slide the top off. She put her arms around his shoulders and snuggled closer to him. Another intense thunderclap crashed deafeningly, sounding like it was almost a direct hit on the house. Alex cried out in fear and tightened her embrace of him.

"Easy, Alex," he whispered in her ear, lightly kissing her cheek.

"There's nothing to fear bolly. It's just a lot of noise fucking nature makes. And soon enough, we'll be making noises of our own."

He turned his attention to removing her skirt, shifting it down along her legs as she remained seated across his lap. As he got her skirt all the way off, and slipped off her stockings, the next burst of thunder shook the air, not as close, but still loud enough to cause Alex to press herself to him tightly, whimpering in fright. Gene softly stroked the back of her head as he held her to him. He was glad she was here with him at this moment, hating the thought of her being out in this weather, or being somewhere alone on a case. Kissing her very lightly and whispering words of comfort in her ear, he held her close, letting her feel his presence and hear his voice. In time, she begin to calm down, he knew, and he could help her enjoy the sort of afternoon activities she had planned.

After simply holding her for a few moments, Gene ran his hands gently along her back. Coming to her bra, he unfastened it and drew the straps off her shoulders. He coaxed Alex into shifting position just enough that he was able to remove her bra completely. Brushing his fingertips over her nipple brought a soft moan from her. As he felt the warmth of her breath on his cheek, he turned and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

Meanwhile, his own arousal had grown noticeably, his hard, erect manhood strenuously protesting its confinement.

"Alex, could you help me out here?" he asked, sliding her hands down over his shirt.

She quickly pulled his shirt free from his trousers and sliding it up. As she did so, he helped her pull it off. Next, he slid her off his lap and brought her hands to the waist of his trousers. With a smile on her face, she unbuckled his belt, and then opened his trousers. As she pulled them down, his hardness faced only the much lighter restraint of his boxers. Having removed his trousers and his socks, Alex playfully eased herself up over his legs, taking deliberate care to allow bare flesh to rub bare flesh. Her smile vanished as another thunderclap burst overhead. She cried out, pressing herself into him tightly.

Continuing to whisper soothingly, he stroked his hands along her back.

Her breathing and pounding heartbeat slowed under Gene's gentle caress. She felt warmth growing within her as she clung to him, knowing that she was secure in his arms. Inside her, another source of warmth was also spreading, as her arousal increased and moistness began to spread down between her legs. She pressed her lips to his stomach, feeling his muscles tremble slightly in surprise. Seeing his cock bulging within his boxers, she began pulling his boxer down. He lifted himself up slightly to assist. Looking at him sitting there completely naked, she recalled how much she had enjoyed making love to him, and how much she wanted to take him inside her pussy again. Another clap of thunder rolled over the city, but this time she only flinched slightly, most of her attention on the man she loved to the depths of her soul.

She spread his legs and moved up between his thighs. He gasped as she took his erection in her hand, firmly stroking it in her fingers. Remembering a tip she read in a magazine she took several strands of her hair and softly brushed them along his cock. He struggled to hold himself in check. The sensation was simply overwhelming for him. So focused was he on holding himself back so that he was not done before they even got started. She leaned in and kissed his abdomen, caressing his flesh with her tongue. His muscles immediately tightened and he moaned with pleasure. Alex took hold of his cock again, pumping and caressing it firmly with her hand. As she did so, she kissed his abdomen once more, then slid up along his chest and began sucking one of his nipples.

"Oh, Alex," he sighed, running his hands along her back and through her hair.

Just then, she nipped him with her teeth, drawing a gasp from him. At the same moment, she stroked his cock hard while cradling his balls. He moaned her name as his body spasmed in climax, sending his cum running over her hand and splattering on her chest. As he relaxed from his climax, she kissed him full on the lips, completely oblivious to another burst of thunder outside the warmth shining brightly within both of them.

Gene held her tightly in his arms, responding to her kiss in full measure. The soft feel of her skin, the taste of her lips and tongue, the sweet scent of her hair, were all adding to his intense longing for her which his cum had only made stronger. As she took a breath, she looked deep into his eyes, finding herself swept away in a sea of love and desire.

"Gene I totally lose control when I'm with you," she whispered, pressing her lips hungrily to his.

"I know," he gasped. "I feel the same way."

They continued to kiss. His hands took hold of her panties and slid them down onto her thighs, his fingers pressing into the bare flesh of her thighs and ass. She responded with a soft moan of raw passion from her throat. Once again, Gene found himself completely overwhelmed by the power of the desire Alex stirred within him. A part of him wanted to just drive himself into her pussy and make love to her over and over until they were both too exhausted to continue. But love continued to shout down desire in his internal conflict, insisting that it had to be about something more than just surrender to his animal passion. As usual, the conflict wasn't a clear cut victory. His love for her couldn't completely suppress his desire, but could at least direct it somewhat.

With a sudden movement, he shifted himself forward onto the edge of the couch, and then stood up. Before she could fully react, he scooped her up in his arms, her panties falling to the floor, and carried her up to their bedroom. As he lay her down across the bed, her legs spread over the side, she could see the passion blazing in his eyes, knowing an equal fire was burning in her own.

"Gene," she whispered, hungering for him.

He lowered himself over her, feeling her arms wrapping around his back, and pressed his lips repeatedly to her nipples. Sliding down over her chest and stomach, he brushed his lips into her soft brown curls. Pleadingly, she cried his name over and over. She was just on fire, so hot and so wet, that she couldn't stand it anymore. His warm, moist tongue stroked her pussy lips, lapping up the cum that he was causing her to pour out. She pressed her hands tightly into his head, trying to bring him deeper into her there, needing him there. In response, he slid his tongue through her pussy and began a slow caressing motion inside her. Suddenly, a flash of exquisite pleasure consumed her as his tongue stroked her hot, swollen jewel. As her body shook wildly, she cried out in rapture.

Gene slid his tongue deeper into her, reveling in Alex's taste as more of her honey flowed into his mouth. As he sucked slowly at her opening, he became aware of increasing desperation in her voice. He moved his lips and tongue back to her clit, sucking the aroused clit hard and with passion. She screamed as her every muscle was seized by the power of orgasm, while he eagerly drank in as much of her cum as he could. As she struggled to regain her breath, he kissed his way up over her stomach.

"Alex," he sighed. "I can't believe what you do to me."

She looked up at Gene love and passion blazing in her eyes, and a wicked grin on her face.

"And I'm going to keep on doing it Gene," she replied "because you are everything to me."

Before she could say any more, he pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her hard. Soon, they were sliding around and up on the bed. As Alex lay her head back on the pillow and ran her hands along his strong back, Gene moved over her once more. His lips pressed into her nipples, and she gasped as her desire grew still more powerful, her blood boiling. Quickly, his lips were on her own and, as his tongue probed into her mouth, she felt what she most wanted, his cock spreading open her pussy lips and penetrating into her pussy. She wrapped her legs around his tightly as he slid deeper inside her pussy, their now conjoined bodies falling into timeless rhythm as two became one.

Gene continued to kiss her, hearing the soft moans of delight from her throat. Their tongues caressed each other lovingly, separating only when it was absolutely necessary for them to gasp for breath. Every movement shifted his cock within her warm, wet pussy. For him, this was absolute heaven; being joined to this woman he loved so much. Their thrusting grew stronger. Her legs pushed up on him just as his own body moved, while her hands pressed into his back.

She gasped and sighed in pure ecstasy. Every movement of his cock was stroking her clit, sending waves of raw pleasure sweeping through her. Their eyes met, conveying more love and joy than words could ever hope to express. Holding him more tightly, she rolled up with her hips as he thrust into her pussy, heightening the sensation for both of them. Again and again they thrust together, his throbbing cock deep within the loving, enveloping warmth of her pussy Their lips softly brushed together, tongues reaching for the other as they moved together. The passion within them was strong, made more so by their separation of Alex having to go to work, both having hungered for this physical sharing. Alex felt his strong movements above her as her fingers traced the muscles of his back and neck. Each thrust drove her to greater heights of sexual pleasure. As she held him tightly, she knew she never wanted it to stop. Gene could feel himself approaching his own peak. It was the most incredible feeling he had ever known, their love enveloping them both just as her pussy was enveloping his cock.

As they thrust together once more, Alex could feel it as well, the passion and love coming from both of them as they joined together. The warmth, surrounding her and penetrating to the core of her being made her feel so incredibly comfortable and secure that she no longer cared about the storm outside. For the time being, the world was reduced to just herself and the man she loved. She pressed her lips to his as he again shifted inside her pussy. They clung tightly to each other, each softly gasping the other's name as their symphony of pleasure swelled magnificently toward its culmination. As one they climaxed, spasming sharply, his warm cum spilling deep inside her.

As they lay there, wonderfully spent and fulfilled, they made no attempt to move, his cock still deep within her, just enjoying their shared warmth. Finally, Gene kissed her cheek.

"Alex, I love you so much," he whispered in her ear. "Every moment with you is just hot."

"Pure hot," she agreed.

He gently slipped himself out of her, and rolled to the side. As he did so he forgotten about her fear of the storm that he should have been just bit more gentle to her. Alex caressed his cheek.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," she said, knowing what he was thinking that he should have been gentler with her. "We love each other. That's all that matters."

Before he could reply, she pressed her lips to his own. Love and passion again took over completely, blotting out all such concerns. She was right, he knew. Their love was all that mattered, but he would still be careful with her when she got scared in the future. They continued to kiss softly for several minutes, before dozing off in the warmth of their shared embrace.

Alex awoke first, happily enjoying his warmth next to her. Gene began to stir as she kissed his cheek. As he sat up, he hastily glanced at the clock, noting with relief that they still had about an hour before they had to pick up the kids.

"Stay right there, my bolly," he told her. "I have something for you."

He picked up a small box off the top of his dresser and presented it to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it."

Alex slipped the top off the box, finding it packed with tissue paper. Her curiosity growing, she spread the paper aside. Within, she found a small heart-shaped pendent made of red cubic zirconia,that hung on a gold chain necklace. The pendent had two symbols cut into the cubic zirconia, the second of which appeared to be a bottle being held by a lion.

"It's beautiful," she said softly. "What are those symbols and why them?"

He took it from her and slipped it around her neck. "They represent us bolly and the manic lion," he explained. "And if you hold it up to the light you will see our names and the dates that we got together and got married in there to."

"Really that is so neat!" she exclaimed. "And you are so wonderful. Thank you." She turned herself and kissed him passionately.

"You're quite welcome and please don't let it get out I can't have people thinking I'm a big softy," he said.

Together, they stood up and walked down stairs to the kitchen, where Alex immediately opened a jar chocolate candy that they kept in there for all of them to have.

"Someone's an even bigger chocolate fiend than I am," he commented as he watches Alex take some candy out.

"Uhm-hmm," Alex sighed. With a chocolate in her own mouth she popped one into his. An idea formed in Gene's mind.

"Open your mouth, please," he requested, as he held a chocolate in his hand.

"OK."

Slipping the chocolate onto his tongue, he then pressed his lips to Alex's, gently delivering the chocolate into her mouth. She sighed happily, but he pulled away as he realized she was more interested in his tongue than the chocolate.

"I like that," she said.

"Your turn" he said.

She placed a chocolate in her mouth as he kissed her lips. Her lips pressed to his, with her tongue slowly sliding the chocolate into his mouth. He softly caressed the underside of her tongue before taking its cargo. Just then, she cupped his balls in her hand and gently pressed upward. His body immediately stiffened and he gasped. Giggling, she stepped away from him.

"Why you, you . . . tart!" he sputtered, starting to move after her. "Oh, you're going to get it now."

Shrieking and giggling, she raced into the living room and behind the sofa. As he pursued her, she moved to keep the couch between them.

"Can't catch me!" she declared.

"Want to bet?"

She cried out again as Gene leaped cleanly over the couch, catching her in his arms and pulling her to the floor with him, where he started tickling her mercilessly.

"Oh, no Please! I give up! Please stop!" she gasped, quivering helplessly beneath him.

"Hmm. I'm not sure if that's enough bolly," he said, a twinkle in his eye and a grin forming on his lips.

With a sudden movement, he slid one hand down across her stomach as he continued tickling her. Before she realized what he was doing, he slid two fingers through her pussy lips and deep inside her. Still breathless from being tickled, she gasped in delight. He slid his fingers in and out repeatedly, setting off passionate tremors within her and bringing more of her warm, sweet love honey pouring out of her.

As Gene's fingers penetrated deeper within her, stroking and caressing her insides, Alex felt herself on fire with pleasure and longing. Somehow, it just didn't seem fair. Almost any way he could touch her pussy could nearly drive her insane. An electric shock of ecstasy swept through her as his fingers grasped her hot clit. At the same moment, his free hand took hold of her tits, pressing into the nipple. Her blood was at full boil, with her pussy fast following. She cried out his name as he stroked her clit once more.

The sight of her writhing on the floor in such exquisite pleasure was increasing his own arousal. This was far better than tickling her, he knew. Drawing his fingers back from within her pussy, he began a firm rubbing of the insides of her pussy lips. Her hips began bouncing up and down, and she cried out pleadingly. Finally, he squeezed her nipple between his thumb and index finger, and at the same time pressed the fingers of his other hand into her pussy. With a near scream of pleasure, she was consumed by the force of her orgasm, her body spasming sharply beneath him, and her cum rushing out around his fingers.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed breathlessly.

As she lay there, she was vaguely aware of him kissing her. Suddenly, she felt his tongue on her pussy lips as he gently licked her clean. Her entire body trembled in response. Like a cat, Gene licked at her flesh, moving down along her thighs. Finding herself completely unable to resist him, she merely gasped and moaned with pleasure while pressing her hands into the back of his head. He returned to her pussy lips and spreading her pussy open, slid his tongue inside her. She promptly felt a strong sucking sensation as he started drinking her in. Convulsively, her hands pressed still tighter against his head.

"Please," she gasped.

He lightly stroked the sides of her pussy, deliberately avoiding her clit. As he did so, he could hear the increasing sound of frustration and pleading in her voice. Drawing his tongue back once more, he pressed his lip still more tightly to her pussy and sucked her opening, drinking in more of her sweet cum. From here, her love scent simply overwhelmed his senses, making him increasingly hungry for her. With his tongue he caressed the sides of her pussy with very soft, teasing strokes.

"Gene, please!" she cried, her body completely on fire.

Again and again, she begged him to give her what she needed. His tongue was maddeningly avoiding the one spot where she most wanted it. Yet again, he sucked her, drinking in more of her cum. She was shifting her hips and thighs wildly, desperately trying to bring him to where she needed him most. Just then, he brushed her clit. Though it was the lightest of caresses, she was so hard, swollen, and aroused, that it completely overwhelmed her senses. Aware only of his ravenous tongue inside her, she shrieked her ecstasy. With his next touch, he carefully wrapped his tongue around her jewel, then slid it back and sucked. Her every pussy muscled clamped down hard as she soared over the edge, her mouth falling open to cry out her pleasure. Her hands held him tightly to her opening as he drank in the cum that was streaming out of her pussy.

Feeling her muscles relax, Gene pulled back for a breath, then resumed licking up the residue on Alex's pussy lips and thighs. As she was regaining her breath, he moved himself up and planted several soft kisses on her stomach. Several minutes later, they both stood up and returned to their bedroom. Lying down together, they gently snuggled, enjoying each other's warmth. Soon, Alex playfully nipped at his neck. Gene responded by tickling her ribs. As she sought to hold him off, she decided to take the initiative herself, rolling on top of him and rubbing her stomach up and down along the length of his hard cock. He moaned as desire shone in his eyes. Alex continued her rubbing motion, determined to give as good as she had received, and gratified by his reactions as he was clearly struggling to hold himself in check.

"Do you like this Gene ?" she asked, the blazing hot passion in her eyes offsetting the feigned innocence in her voice.

"Oh, Alex," he gasped. "You are . . . an absolute . . . tart."

"But I'm your tart," she said happily.

She shifted herself upward, now sitting astride him, and once again stroked his hard, erect cock with her moist, aroused pussy lips. As she did so, his muscles tightened and his jaw set as his body was being swept with pleasure. Her hands caressed his chest, her fingers pausing to squeeze his nipples. He moaned with raw desire. 'I'll show him a tart' she thought. 'If he can turn me into a quivering mass, then I can. . .' Just then, his hips bounced up sharply, pressing his length up against her lips. She gasped as her body shook in response. A quick forward movement of her body with a slight shift to the side brought a moan from him, and left his fingers clawing sharply at the bed. Her move also spread her pussy open slightly. Feeling the incredible longing within her, she slid further forward until she felt his tip slide into her. After a slight shift of position, she drove herself back, feeling his cock plunge deep inside her. His body responded to her, rolling up through his hips and burying his full, wonderful cock within her pussy in one motion.

"Oh, yes!" she cried, overjoyed at the sense of completion and fulfillment that came from becoming one with him.

In Gene's mind he was clouded by his desire for the beautiful body of this woman he loved so much. Astride him and happily impaled on his cock, Alex was pumping away with wild abandon, her head moving from side to side as her hands running over his chest. His own body moved with her as she set the pace, his hands sliding up to take hold of her tits. Desire had won out. There was no place else he would want to be, and no other girl he could ever consider doing this with.

"You . . . think I'm . . . a tart?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Yes. . . A beautiful . . . wonderful . . . tart," he replied.

Joy shining on her face, and the warmth of their love and passion for each other glowing within them, she bent down and kissed his nipple, straightening back up as his next thrust drove into her. When they had been in this position the first time, he had felt like a spike hitting because it had been so long since she had been with man, but now he was a warm, throbbing cock, filling her to perfection, fitting inside her just like they were each molded precisely for the other. Their every thrust stroked her hot jewel, sending her to still greater heights of pleasure.

He slid one hand down her ribs, bringing it to rest on her hip. They were moving together in their timeless rhythm in hot passionate unison. He gasped her name softly, as they thrust again and again. Overwhelmed by pure sexual hunger, he still knew love was what was really driving him and Alex on. She cried his name repeatedly as she approached her brink. With their next thrust, her every nerve seemed on fire as she hurtled over the edge into orgasm, gasping Gene's name ecstasy.

As her cum poured out with her release, Gene slid his hands up along her ribs, holding her upright on his throbbing cock, while he desperately sought to hold himself in check. Soon, her eyes began to regain some focus, and desire quickly forced him on once more. She responded quickly, greedily seeking more from him. Alex grinned down at him, anticipating his own climax still to come. She bent down over him again, this time taking his nipple with her teeth. He gasped, and his body stiffened. After brushing her tongue across his nipple, she sat back up, feeling his movements underneath her becoming still more powerful.

His hands returned to her tits, fondling them lovingly. She reveled in the sensation, added to what she was experiencing between her spread legs. Soon, she felt one of her nipples being squeezed between his fingers, drawing a gasp of pleasure from her, as her body trembled wildly. Their next thrust pressed still more tightly against her extremely sensitive jewel, turning her gasp into nearly a scream. He swept his hands all over her as his own cock swelled to a fever pitch. The warm raw pleasure was radiating through both of them, in some ways even seeming to further heighten their arousal and desire. He bounced up underneath her and she cried out.

Once more, she felt him drive into her pussy, again sending her tumbling into purest ecstasy as her every pussy muscle spasmed and she cried out his name. His own thrust just seemed to keep going and going, finally reaching climax as the beautiful warmth of his cum spread through her pussy.

"Oh, Alex, my bolly," he sighed, completely and joyously spent. They felt pure happiness as Alex lay down on top of him, her body still intimately connected to his. He gently stroked his hand through her brown hair.

"Gene," she whispered, still aglow with passion. "That was just wonderful."

Her eyes closed and she dozed off again. He held her in his arms, knowing this was how things should be with her. Later they awoke and got dress and went to pick up Molly and Gene Jr. later that night as they went to bed Gene asked Alex why today's storm made her so scared for even those she told why she was scared he knew there was more to it.

"Alex why did today's storm make you scared for, we have been with each other for almost eight years and I have never seen you act like that when it storms" asked Gene

"Because tomorrow it will be six years since to the day since I was shot by Layton. And before the power went out at work we were working on a case about a woman who was shot and killed in her home. And just looking over the photos from the scene made me think about what happen to me and what Molly's birthday would have been like after words it just scared me" said Alex

"Well as I told you when you came home today nothing or no one will ever hurt you again and that is a Gene Genie promise" said Gene as he took Alex in his arms.

"I know and I'm glad to have such a good and wonderful man like you in my life for my husband and father to our children" said Alex as she laid her head on his chest.

Gene held Alex until both fell asleep happy known that they have each other.

The end


End file.
